The Story of a Girl
by Pai-Pai
Summary: the story of a girl named Emma
1. Emma and Josh

_The Story of a Girl_

_Ok so me and Josh are sitting on the couch holding hands and watching a movie (im Emma by the way). I laid my head on his shoulder and a couple minutes later he moved, and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest, while he was drawing little circles on my arm i was thinking how great he was and how lucky i was that we where together. Minutes later his dogs barked (it kind of made me jump), we all looked out the window except Beckie (oh by the way Beckie is one of my best friends). It was my mom to come and pick me and Beckie up, so me and Beckie said good-bye to Josh and Rob (Beckies blind date and Josh's brother). I huged and kissed Josh, and Beckie just said good-bye while we hurried to get our stuff together and go to practice. It was so stupid we went to practice (oh yeah sorry forgot to mention what sport, softball if you're wondering) threw around a softball, ran the bases, and stretched then practice got canceled (i know so stupid). We went back to Josh's and finished the movie, then Josh and Rob walked us to my house (we live like three houses away from eachother, and our High school). Josh kissed me good-bye and Rob tried to give Beckie a kiss too, but Beckie turned for the door and said "shouldnt we get back inside?" so we left the guys standing there while we walked into my house. I felt kinda bad leaving them there all alone but then I remembered what Josh said once "I like watching you walk away then look back and feel kinda bad that you left, it's cute", so i got a huge grin on my face. _

_When me and Beckie woke up my phone was ringing, it was Josh (he likes to call me right after he wakes up just to hear my voice) I guess I kinda sounded tired because he said "oh baby did I wake you up?" I anwsered with "no, me and Beckie woke up right before you called" he sounded kind of relieved. He asked if we wanted to go to the movies with him and Rob, I said "sure sounds great! what movie?" he told me we where going to see Prom Night (he knows I love scary movies but they scare me so that I get close to him). So we went over to Josh's house after we got ready we all just kinda hung out and watched tv for a while, then we went to the movie. It was really good but it scared me so much and i even jumped a couple of times (ok 3), but by the end of the movie (and i swear to god i dont know what he said) Rob and Beckie where holding hands, I thought it was great. After the movie we went back to his house and watched a movie that wasnt so scary, I cuddled with Josh on the couch while Rob and Beckie were on the other couch holding hands and whispering and ocaisionally a giggle. I whispered into Josh's ear "I think they like eachother" and he just looked at me and said "yeah I think so". _

_So after dinner and an extreamly long call from Josh I went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night to my step dad hitting me in the face, I tried to get away but that seemed to only make it worse so i gave up and eventually he stopped (apparently him and my mom had gotten into an argument and he decided to take it out on me). I cried my self to sleep that night and was dreading tomorrow, because I had to go back to school. I woke up that morning, I took a shower then got dressed I could feel the throbing in my right cheekbone (not knowing it was buised) not nowing anything was bruised, I mean I could feel my lip split back open in the shower but I thought that was it. I got all my stuff then headed out the door. While I was walking toward the school Josh stepped out his door I pulled up the hood of my jacket (actually his jacket) and hoped he wouldnt knotice my lip. He walked over pulled down my hood and stopped cold, the smile on his face dissapeared then he asked me "Who did it?" in a really mad voice. Of course I didnt know what he was talking about so I said "what are you talking about?" then he asked "who gave you the bruises?" I simply replied "I have bruises?". He grabed me around my waist and said "lets go we have a while before school". He led me to his house and to the bathroom and asked "do you see them?", I looked there was a huge bruise on my right cheekbone and my lip was really busted. I looked down at the floor and dropped to my knees and started to cry. Josh got down to the level I was and asked "was it you're step dad?" I just nodded, he wrapped his arms around me and we sat there for a while. About five minutes after my break down we where heading out the door to school. _

_School was ok I guess except all the people staring at me (I guess I would have stared too if it was another girl). After school I went to my locker and found that someone had slipped a note into it (it was Josh of corse), the note said " We need to talk, meet me after school at the big rock. I LOVE YOU!!!" so I went to the big rock after school. Josh met me there and we walked to his house and sat on his front steps and talked about my step dad and what I was going to do, I told him that I was going to talk to my mom that night._

_When I talked to my mom she said that she didnt believe me and that I had till an hour after school tomorrow to move out. So that night I packed all my stuff and called Beckie, I told her the whole story and asked if I could stay there for a while she said only for about three days (she had family coming over). I talked to Beckie till I fell asleep. That night my step dad had gotten so drunk that he passed out for the rest of the night. I woke up and got dressed then put all my stuff by my door. I got my school stuff and headed out the door._

_When I saw Josh he was sitting on his steps waiting for me. when I got to him he hugged me and asked how I was holding up and what my mom had said, I told him "I wont have to worry about my step dad anymore" he hugged me and said "that's gr" before I interupted him and said "because my mom kicked me out". He looked at me and said "oh baby, im sorry. do you have a place to stay?" I told him that I could stay at Beckie's for 3 days. He told me that he would ask his parents if I could stay with them for a while. After school I went back to my house and got all my stuff, then I walked to Beckie's house. Beckie opened the door even before I got to the steps. Once we got inside we ran to her room, shut the door and locked it. At first I didnt know what to say but then Beckie said "who else knows?" and I replied "you,Josh, and my mom but she dosnt believe me" we talked some more then went to bed._

_The next morning we woke up and got ready for school. When we were almost to my house and Josh stepped out of my door. MY DOOR TO MY HOUSE NOT HIS MINE! I ran over to him and I said "what where you doing?" he simply replied "I talked to them" in a I do this all the time, casual voice. I started to jog away, I heard Josh try to run after me but Beckie stopped him and said " let her do this, when she runs like that you know she has alot to think about" (and trust me I did). I dont know why but I couldnt stop runing and finally when I reached the park I crashed from being so tired. In my pocket I could feel my phone vibrating and looked at it to see who it was from, it was from Josh. The text message simply said "you ok? just wondering, are you coming to school today? It's the last day of school (whoo hoo for the 16th)I could get you're stuff for you!" I replied "not today, there's someone I need to go see and if you could get my stuff for me that would be great". _

_ On my way to the cematary I stopped and got a bouque of purple daisies. When I got to the cematary I went straight to my sisters grave. She died when I was eight years old, she was twelve. She died saving my life, my favorite little stuffed animal had been thrown into the middle of the road and I ran to get it and a bus was coming I couldnt move she ran out and pushed me out of the way. I take it you're smart enough to figure out what happened next. I laid the daisies on her grave and started to cry. Out of nowhere there was a hand on my shoulder it was my dad (not my step dad my real dad), I stood up and wiped my face off. I hugged him tight, when we were done hugging he looked at me and said "shouldnt you be in school?" I said "yeah, but I decided to come here instead" he looked at me with his "you're not telling the whole story look". He looked around and said "you never come here without your mother" and I said "I'm not talking to mom right now" he looked at my exspression and my face and said "he hit you didnt he?", I looked down and said "yeah". The look on his face was the mixed emotion of happy,sad,mad,and hurt then he said "so where are you staying?" I told him about Beckie's then mabe Josh's the he said "in about a month you can come and stay with me if you like, just call" then he left._

_I was walking down the street and thinking about that tragedic day, when all the sudden there was arms wrapped around me and I screamed then heard Josh's voice. Josh said "sorry babe I didnt mean to scare you" and I turned around and started to cry and he asked me what was wrong and I told him all about seeing my dad and everything. We went back to his house and talked then Beckie came over and we all hung out. I had my camera and I wanted a picture of Josh (we've only been going out for about a month and we havent kissed yet ) so I asked and he said i'd have to pay him with kisses. I ended up kissing him about 4 times for pictures and I had to leave so I got another kiss, then I forgot something so I got one more when I came in the door and one more on my way out. So I had mostly a good day then went to Beckies and spent the night again. _

_The next morning Beckie and I went to Josh's house. It was a Wednesday, and there was no school because the teachers had some training or something (We weren't ever filled in on these things). Around noon, we were sitting in the living room watching cartoons and Josh was off playing Guitar Hero- Boy Band, when there was a couple loud THUDs at the door. Josh's mom, Ginger, headed to the door._

_She told Josh that it may be his cousin Patricia. She turned the knob and pulled the door open. Josh had just turned the corner to see the door, and saw my step dad. Josh ran back to Beckie and I and grabbed me by the arm and said "we got to go, NOW" then we ran out the back door as fast as we could. Josh finally told me what he talked to my parents about, he had told them that if either one of them phisically hurts me again he would call the cops and beat the crap out of my step dad. I punched Josh in the shoulder really hard and I was gasping so I could barely get out "are you crazy? he's gonna kill me" then I passed out cause I was breathing so hard and my heart was going so fast (I have asthma by the way)._

_I woke up in the hospital because Josh and Beckie got worried and drove me there. I ended up having a small asthma attack and it freaked Josh out big time cause he thought he had given me a heart attack or something. So anyway when I woke up in the hospital Josh and Beckie where there, Beckie had flowers in her hands and Josh had a small blue box with a pink ribbon rapped around it. They finally relized I was awake and jumped up out of there seats, I sat up and Beckie put the flowers on the table next to the bed. Beckie and Josh asked how I was doing and I said "I feel fine, really" then Beckie looked at Josh and he gave her this look and she said "well I hope you feel better soon I have to go bye". Josh watched her walk out the door and sat down he handed me the box and said "I'm really sorry about freaking you out so bad, and today was origanally our 1st month anaversity so I got this, I was going to give it to you when we had planned for Beckie and Rob to leave the room but then you're stepdad showed up so I figured i'd give it to you now", I untied the ribbon and opened the box there was a golden chain with the word Smexi-ful on it. I looked at him and said "it's gorgeus" and I kissed him. I took the chain that had the key on it from around my neck and put it around his, he looked confused so I said "you gave me Smexi-fulness and im giving you the key to my heart". Then he looked at me and kissed me, in the middle of our kiss Beckie and Rob walked in, they turned around and said "sorry well leave" and all we did was laugh and say "its ok to come in"._

_When I got out of the hospital we where going to go to Josh's but there was a cop car in front of my house, I ran to the car and said "Whats going on?" and he said " are you related to the people that live here?" I said " yes, now whats going on?" he told me that there was a report about damestic violence. I ran into the house and ran to my moms room she was sitting there crying and sat by her I asked her what happened and she just sat there and said "im sorry I should have believed you", I got up and ran out the door. _

_Once I was out the door I ran to Josh and burried my face into his chest and started to cry. We walked to his house and we sat on the couch and they started to watch a movie, I was still crying and fell asleep on Josh. I remember Josh picking me up and taking me to his moms guest room but I dont remember anything else. Josh woke me up with a kiss and when I opened my eyes I saw him and the neckalace dangling from around his neck, then he laid down next to me and he held me for a while. Beckie came in the room and we both sat up she said "hey we where gonna go to breakfast wanna come?" we said "sure" at the same time and left. We went to Ihop and had pancakes and other stuff, it was so much fun. After breakfast we went to the mall and went to Fuegos (I love that store), we also went to the Rave and Hot Topic. At Fuegos I bought a silver neckalace with silver lips on it. At the Rave I bought two skirts, a pink one and a blue one, a pink shirt that says love all over it, a blue tank top with a fish, a gray shirt with cool designs, and a pink headband. At Hot Topic I bought a brown dress with blue broken hearts all over it and a poprocks candy bar. It was so much fun, we had a blast then we went to Josh's and watched a movie._

_That night I spent the night at Josh's, it was so much fun we stayed up till 1:00 in the morning and just talked about stuff. I fell asleep in his arms watching the movie we had put on in his room. When I woke up there was a note on his night stand it said "Hey baby I thought you could use the space, I mean my bed is tiny and anyway I love you and i'll see you in the morning". So I wrote a note and it said "oh babe that was sweet how you thought of me but I would have prefered waking up in your arms but thats ok theres allways tonight ;)" and I left it on the night stand in his room, and went back to bed. When I woke up I was in Josh's arms and there was another note on the night stand, it said "or now!" I laughed a little then kissed him to wake him up. _

_I sent Beckie a text asking if she wanted to hang out and go to the park with us and some job hunting for me, she said "sure why not. meet in front of my house?" and I said "yea see you in a few". So we met in front of her house and we walked to the mall to see if anybody was hiring and some were, Hot Topic and Fuego's. I filled out an aplication for both, then we hung out at the park for the rest of the day. Beckie spent the night at Josh's with me and we hung out till we crashed (Beckie in Rob's arms and me in Josh's)._

_Two days later I got a call from Fuego's and they said that I started the next day. I was so excited I ran to Josh and jumped on him (he was still in bed of corse it was 9:30 in the morning) and told him then called Beckie and told her. So the next day at work I got to do lots of stuff, it was cool. I mostly worked on putting stuff on the shelves though (oh and did I mention we get a 40% discount awesome I know!!!). When I was stacking the shelves I found the perfect present for Josh (oh by the way his birthday is on the 11th)._

_During my lunch break, Josh showed up as I was taking his gift to my bag in the break room. I politely excused myself and hid it. He asked about 'the bag' a couple times, but I denied it, claiming it was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. He continually laughed at my comments, but eventually changed the subject and forgot about it (Hopefully). we went to the food court and grabbed something to eat, then I got back to work._

_When I got back to Josh's house he told me that he got a job at Hot Topics and works the same days I do. After his big news we went to his room and watched a movie and fell asleep. We woke up at 8:30 in the morning to get to work, just like every day except Mondays and Fridays. On July 4th (a week before Josh's birthday), Rob, Beckie,and I got together and started planning Josh's suprise birthday party. After the planning we got together with Josh and went to the beach to watch the fireworks, we snuggled and talked and the guys set off the few fireworks they bought._

_So after work, we got together again and planned to invite his friends and family, we also planned for it to be at his house and be the normal suprise party and to well... party. _

_After work on Josh's birthday we walked home together, while we where walking I called Josh's house and he said "who you calling?" I replied with "oh just you're mom she wanted me to call on our way over so she could plan when to take the cake out of the oven","oh" was all he said. We held hands while we where walking and we talked the normal stuff. When we got to the door he opened it and the lights flew on and every one poped out and said "Happy Birthday Josh". While he was saying hi to everyone I went over to sit with Rob and Beckie, we talked about the look on his face and how shocked he was. When Josh came over he slid in next to me, kissed me and said "Thanks you guys this is really cool and im really excited to see friends from school" we just said no prob and we all looked very satisfied. After a couple of minutes I said "go hang out with you're other friends,you see us all the time" and gave him a gentle shuv._

_After Josh opened his presents and we all had cake, I took Josh into his room and shut the door so we could have some quite. We sat on his bed, I kissed him and said "Happy Birthday, I got you something but you have to promise to wait here" he said "ok. I promise". So I ran to the spare room and grabbed his present, I ran back to his room and he was still there just like he promised. I sat back down on his bed and put the present in his lap, he opened it and looked so mistified. He looked at it and said "oh baby, thank you so much. I love you" I just said "no problem you're worth it". He put it on and kissed me then we went back to the party._

_When we sat back at the table Rob said "what happened Bro I dont see any new bling?", Josh stood up and pointed to his new studded belt then Rob said "Whoo-hoo a belt" Josh said "ts not the belt its what it sais on the belt" so he took it off and handed it to them, Beckie read out loud "Hey Babe, thanx for being there when I needed you, anyways I love you so much and Happy Birthday - Emma" then she said "oh thats sweet and the cursive in gold writing is beautiful". She handed the belt back to Josh and he put it back on._

_After everybody left we helped Josh's mom clean up then we all crashed on the couch. I was so glad the next day I didnt have to work, I got to cuddle with Josh all day and watch movies and I got extra cuddles and stuff for throwing his party and for the belt._

_The next day we went back to work and had a normal day. On Thursday I walked into work and Sean (my manager also the cashier somedays) handed me flowers, I said "why in the world are you giving me flowers" he chuckeld a little and said "there not from me they where delivered this morning". I grabbed the flowers and read the card it said "thanks baby. I will love you until the last flower dies" (the sad thing was she didnt know that one of them was fake). All day I was depresed because of the flowers. After work I didnt wait for Josh, I started to head for his house he caught up with me and said "hey baby how was work and did you get the roses I sent you", I didnt say anything for a while then I said "I think I should go stay at my dads". Josh stopped and looked at me then he said "why did I do something wrong" I turned around and said "yeah you broke my heart" then I started to cry again. Josh looked at me then said "oh fuck, you mean the flowers dont you? If you do, one of them is fake thats why I put 'I will love you until the last one dies'.". I wiped my face and said "really? one is fake?" and he said "of course one is fake I would never hurt you and I will allways love you baby" then I ran to him and hugged him and whispered in his ear "I still think I should stay at my dads, just for a while I need family, you know?" then he looked at me and said "I know baby"._

_When we got to Josh's I called my Dad and he said "oh yeah, sure honey you can stay here for as long as you like". Then I went over to my mom's and told her that I was going to stay over at dad's for a while if she needed me. Just when I stood up my stepdad walked in and said to my mom "you fucking bitch" and slapped her across the face, then I screamed "what the hell she didnt do anything" and he turned aroud and punched me in the face and I flew to the ground and said "I'm sorry mom" and ran out of the house. That night I made sure josh didnt see me because I didnt feel like talking about it. So the next day I went to work before Josh, Sean noticed my jaw was bruised and said "hey what happened to your chin?" then he felt it and I yelped with pain then I had to tell him the story. He said "I'm giving you the day off tomorrow and you're going to the hospital then the police station to file a report" and I stood there and was about to cry and said "Thank you so much". _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I went to the doctor and discovered my jaw was broken. Also I had managed to stay hidden from Josh. The doctor gave me some pain-pills and said I should come again in about a week. Next I went to the police station and told them everything, that night they arrested that dick of a step dad. Around that time Josh had found me to talk about my sudden disapperence, he had touched my jaw in the gentlest way but again I yelped in pain. He jumped back and looked at me finally noticing the extreme bruise as he said "Babe im sorry but what the hell happened??" I looked at him and down again and instently he knew. He took me in his arms and held me there while trying to comfort me, he said "He'll never hurt you again I swear I won't let him." then he kissed me and I knew I could never leave him. And his kiss hurt so bad but it felt so good just to be with him and in his arms. Then he broke the kiss and carried me bridal style into the house and to his room, he laid me on the bed and curled up with me as I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning I was sore but Josh was awake and watching me still cuddled in his arms. "Morning Babe!" he said then again he locked his mouth with mine. That day he saton the couch with me and just watched movies then we fell asleep, me in his arms.

-

-

-

When I went into the doctors office they said I was all healed up and to be more careful next time, considering a week ago I told them it was because I took a seriouse faceplant falling off my skateboard. Josh was waiting to hear the knews and I quickly told him I was all better. Then as fast as I ended my sentence he locked his mouth with mine with an intense masculintity. I molded my body against his as he deepend the when we heard someone cough did we brake our kiss. I giggled girlishly and he smiled brightly at me. That night he took me to the park just before the sunset, we turned on our radio and started dancing. Then we sat down and watched the sun set. Just as the sun disappered I said "Wow its beautiful!" "Just like you." he said dead serious. I blushed as he guided my jaw so I had to look at him then he said "Emma you're beautiful and I dont know what I'd do without you, I want to watch the sun rise and set with you by my side, I want to protect you from everything that could ever hurt you and I want to have a family with you. I just plain want you" I couldn't breath couldn't comprehend what he was say and I just sat there wile he continued to say "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Will you mary me?". I sat there still as a rock not even breathing and then gasped with an intake of breath and almost scream "Yes yes, of course I'll mary you!" then he pulled out a silver ring with a diamond and he swept me up in his arms and kissed me with that intense masculine passion again. Still kissing he knocked us to the ground we continued to kiss on the ground when he ran his hands down my sides to my hips. Then he pulled on my belt buckles and broke the kiss fingers still locked around my belt buckles and yanked us up. He put me on his back and ran to his house. We busted in through the front door giggling and kissing, Josh's mom was walking out of the kitchen while saying "Whats going on you two? You seem very happy." "Mom I just propossed to Emma!" he said while smiling at me. "Thats amazing. I'm so happy for you two." she said smiling at us "Well you two better get to bed you have a long day tomorrow" "What? Why?" I asked "Babe we have to go look at collages and stuff remember?" Josh said "Oh yea I forot" I replied blushing. Josh swept me up and took me to his bedroom, when he layed down next to me I sat right above his waist-band, he grabbed my hips as I bent down and kissed him. I slid my hands up his shirt and his arms wound around my waist then I slid off his shirt and said "It's not gonna happen but nice try" he smirked and kissed me again. Then I rolled off the bed and went to get a drink of water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanx for reading srry it took sooo long to update but I was busy! oh and if u have a chance I would really appreciate ur opinion on my other story! Thanx again will hopefully update soon!!!_


End file.
